The invention relates to a billiard type game system. In particular, the invention is a game that is played on a modified billiard table, wherein the object of the game is to sink a specified number of balls into a specified number of pockets in a preselected order. The winner of the game is determined by the first player to successfully sink all of his balls into the appropriate pockets in the correct order.
Games are a favorite pastime of people of all ages. One extremely popular game is billiards. Billiards is played on a table having a flat playing surface and holes in the corners known as xe2x80x9cpocketsxe2x80x9d. Balls are placed on the table and hit into the pockets using a cue stick. Many variations of billiards have evolved over the years to offer people alternatives to the standard game. The variations include the use of bumpers on the table top, as well as variations in play such as using different numbers of balls and varied methods of scoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,558 to Gill et al. Discloses a hexagonal billiard-type game having a table top place with a hexagonal configuration. The game includes a plurality of balls, cue sticks, and a rack also having a hexagonal configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,804 to Gholson discloses a game apparatus that simulates a combination of golf and pool.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved billiard type game system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved billiard type game system which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a billiard type game system for playing a billiard type game on a game table. The game table has a table top which is defined by rails, consecutively numbered vertical pockets extending through the table top, a corresponding bumper for each pocket, and sets of color coded numbered balls. The pockets are scattered around the table top and are located away from the rails. Each pocket has a bumper positioned adjacent to the pocket, and an indicator also positioned adjacent to each pocket. The indicators serve as starting points from which the balls are hit across the table top towards the next consecutively numbered appropriate pocket. The object of the game is to the sink each of the balls of a player into the appropriate pockets according to a specified order.
It is an object of the invention to produce a billiard type game system that allows at least two players to engage in the game. Accordingly, the system includes sets of balls with which the players use during the game. Each player chooses one set of color-coded balls at the start of the game. The game is won by the first player to sink all of his balls into appropriate pockets in the correct sequence.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.